


The Ex-Donor

by TSsweets13



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of f/f relationship, Past Relationship(s), Vampire OC, Witch OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: A young witch moves to Japan and runs into a ghoul, instead of fearing him and running they flirt and fall into bed. Their relationship is taboo and her ex turns up making things heat up.
Relationships: Uta / Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first real try at a Tokyo Ghoul Fanfic. I hope you all like it. I was not going to post it at all...but then I decided there’s no harm in it.

Salacia was wandering through the streets of Tokyo. She’d just moved there. And she was happy with her choices. She smiled as she did so. She was looking for something interesting. Something life changing. Even more so than just a move across the world. She’d moved around a lot...and spoke three languages, English, French, and Japanese. And Japan was a new adventure for her. She’d lived in France for three years prior after moving from America. 

She happened into a mask shop, lured in by the aura it produced. She looked at the more macabre of designs with a smile on her face. 

“You seem to like the darker things, my dear.” Came a soft voice from behind her. 

She jumped and turned looking at the speaker. He was around average height and heavily inked. And to the untrained eye it would seem as if even his eyes were tattooed. Half his head was shaved while the other side was long and half up. He also had several piercings. In short he was just Salacia’s type. 

Though she didn’t look it. What with her simple sunflower printed white sundress and brown ankle boots and floppy sun hat on her head. 

She grinned widely at him, red lips breaking over white teeth, “Well, where’s the fun to life without a little darkness, a little macabre?” She asked, “Do you make these yourself, you’re very talented.” 

The man seemed surprised at her cheeriness but smiled nonetheless. He could practically feel her heart beating as their eyes locked. He nodded. 

“I am the owner and only artist here.” He said, “Are you interested in one off the shelf or perhaps a custom made one?” He offered. 

Her smell, it was intoxicating...there was something different about it...something not quite human. 

Salacia set her finger on her chin, it was immaculately painted red to match the color of her lips. She thought. There are many uses for masks. And she had a few ideas. She bit her lip and he looked her over, the way she held herself with such confidence. But that look...oh that look. He bit his own lip. 

“I have a few ideas for what I could use one for…” she said, a slight purr to her voice, “Problem is, one requires a partner...and I don’t exactly have one.” 

“What, robbing a bank?” He teased, but he knew, oh he knew that look in her eyes. 

He stepped forward, their bodies mere inches apart. 

“That comes after.” She teased right back with a wink.

“My name is Uta,” he said with a smirk, most women who looked as sweet as her ran far away from him. 

“Salacia.” She said with a smile, she knew what he was, there was no doubt in her mind she could feel his tru aura, but she had no fears, there was a secret she held too, she wasn’t human either. 

“I’d love to make you something.” He said, he meant it, he would love to just have her intoxicating scent around longer. 

What was she? Why didn’t she fit into any box he’d smelled before. She wasn’t human...but she had to be. 

“You sure you just don’t wanna touch me?” She teased boldly. 

Uta stared into her eyes and licked his lips stepping up more and set his hands on her waist. She shivered at the touch. What would he do? Would he try and eat her or kiss her. 

“You truly are a marvel.” He admitted, “Most ladies run far from men like me.” 

“What? Some metal and tattoos?” She asked and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Or is it what you crave for dinner, Uta, that’s supposed to frighten me?” 

She could feel him freeze and grip her hips tighter. She knew? She knew! She let out a playful giggle and leaned back to look in his eyes a playful smirk on her lips. 

“What, did you think Ghouls were the only non-humans out there?” She asked, “Tsk, tsk.” She reached up and traced his jaw, “I’m not human, handsome, and I can feel what a being is, human, ghoul...vampire...witch…” she purred the last word, “Like me, I’m a witch and an empath. And I’m not scared of you.” 

“I could kill you in an instant.” He said his hands still tight on her hips, but an amused smirk wound its way onto his lip. 

He didn’t want to kill her, but if she knew what he was he may have no choice. 

She chuckled, “And I could kill you. I’m not a so-called white witch, I’m a grey. I can use dark magic...including spells to kill...and nobody would be able to trace it back to me.” She purred, “Or finds you if I wanted it that way.” 

He chuckled and pulled her closer, “You have an odd way of flirting.” He said. 

“You think you’re the first bloodthirsty being I’ve ever considered allowing between my thighs?” She purred with a smirk as his eyes widened in shock. 

What was she saying? This lovely redheaded witch had a dark side that was wholly unknown to the world. And he was getting a true glimpse of it. 

“Do you know what a donor is?” She purred.


	2. Flirtation and a Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salacia and Uta get to know each other.

“A donor?” He asked, confused. 

“It’s a vampire's term.” She went on to explain, “For a typically human lover that allows themselves to be bitten and their blood to be taken by the vampire.”

“They willingly allow a vampire to feed on them?” He asked. 

“Mmmhmm.” She nodded, tracing his strong jaw again. 

“You’ve been one, haven’t you?” He asked. 

“Only once. With one special vampire.” Salacia expressed with a serene smile, “I didn’t fear death then, nor do I now, do you want to know why?” He nodded, “We are alone...no witnesses...not a soul could hear my scream...at yet...you haven’t ripped me apart, instead you keep staring at my neck...watching my pulse beat...before looking into my eyes...waiting to see if I will become afraid...but I won’t...because you’re not out to kill me, eat me...at least in the traditional sense of a ghoul and a...well, non-ghoul.” 

Uta watched her, listened to her. She was right, he didn’t want to kill her. He wanted to have her. She was...everything. He leaned in and inhaled her scent and traced her collarbone with his teeth feeling her shiver under such a touch. She arched her back, her large bust accentuated by the action. He growled. 

“It’s dangerous to tempt a ghoul.” He purred. 

“It’s dangerous to threaten a witch.” She purred right back her fingers moving to brush through his soft hair. 

He leaned up and pressed their lips together. Fuck she was tempting him. He’s never met a witch. And she was able to read him so well. He did want to eat her...in the non-traditional sense. He growled as she kissed back with just as much ferocity. Their tongues began to clash and their hands began to grope and wander each other’s bodies. When their mouths parted she was panting and he was breathing hard. They stared at each other. 

“You’re something else.” He panted. 

She smirked a bit, “You like it though.” She said. 

“It’s the middle of the day.” He said. 

“Do you really care?” She asked, chuckling. 

“Well, the first time I’d like to take my time.” He said with a purr to his tone. 

She giggled and traced her fingers down his chest, “First time implies there will be more than one.” She murmured. 

“I don’t think I’ll be letting you go any time soon, my little witch.” He chuckled, “You intrigue me.” 

She laughed and set her arms around his neck, “Hmm, well, this does make my move to Japan more interesting, my ghoul.” She said, “What time do you close?” 

He told her the time and she promised to be back before leaving and extra sway to her hips. 

And she was back. And she showed him a night he would never forget. And after that night she was back again the next. They were sharing a drink when a friend of his walked in. 

“Ah Ren, you have impeccable timing as always.” Uta said. 

The white haired ghoul stared at Uta and the witch who had a small smile on her lips and sipped her choice of drink that night. 

“Am I interrupting something?” He inquired, he’d seen this young woman at Anteiku, she was not a ghoul though, he could smell that. 

“Just a drink with a friend.” Uta said. 

The other ghoul could smell the stench of sex in the air. He knew what he was doing. He gave him a look. 

“I’m not human.” Salacia laughed at the look on his face, sipping her whiskey.

She opened her hand around the drink and levitated it back to the floor she and Uta were sitting on.

“But you aren’t a ghoul either.” The other ghoul said. 

“But I’ve no qualms with your kind.” She said, “I’m not like other witches...sticking to only covens and other witches. I’m solitary...for the most part. And I don’t fear other creatures of darkness...Ghouls...vampires...you know...those that feast on blood and bone.” 

“You are always so eloquent.” Uta said. 

“Comes with the territory.” She laughed. 

Uta seemed to know this wasn’t over but stood up, helping Salacia stand as well. She leaned up and pecked his cheek. 

“See you soon, Uta.” She said and grabbed her bag and jacket before heading out the door giving the white haired ghoul a smile as she left.

Uta smiled as she left, she was truly something else. And she smelled so sweet...and what he could taste of her...her lips and her...lips...were sweet as well. The other ghoul gave Uta an exasperated look. 

“Playing with your food?” He asked. 

“I doubt I’m going to feed on someone like her, Ren.” Uta said with a chuckle. 

“Someone like her?” His friend asked. 

“She’s fun, funny, smart, invigorating, and not to mention she is fantastic in bed.” Uta chuckled. 

“On the floor.” The other ghoul corrected. 

“Renji.” Uta shook his head and sighed softly, “I’m not saying I’m going to make her my woman...but I don’t believe I’m going to kill her.” 

Renji looked at his tattooed friend and sighed as well, then nodded. “Be careful.” He warned, “Witch or not…she isn’t a ghoul. And we don’t know if she’s truly an ally.”


	3. Another Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salacia and Renji are formally introduced.

It was a slow moment at Anteiku and Renji saw their only customer was the girl from Uta’s shop. He decided to take a chance and see just what she was up to with Uta. He walked over and asked if he could sit down. 

“Of course, we weren’t formally introduced last night.” She chided, “I’m Salacia.” 

“Renji,” He said simply. 

She smiled at him, “I can tell you don’t trust me.” She said, “But I have no ill intentions.” 

“A human…” He began.

“Witch.” She corrected. 

“A witch and a ghoul...that doesn’t make sense.” He said.

“Neither does a witch and a vampire.” She said simply sipping her coffee. 

He stared at her. 

“Sweetheart, I break taboos like it’s nothing.” She snapped her fingers a magical spark infighting between them, “I meet someone I like, it doesn’t matter what or who they are...I go for it.” 

He looked at her in shock at how simply she was acting like this was. 

“You could be arrested.” He said. 

“They’d never survive long enough to do so.” She said. 

He raised a brow as she just smiled sweetly. She sipped her coffee. 

“You really mean that don’t you?” He asked in shock. 

“I’ve busted a vampire out of a mental hospital.” She said, “What makes you think I want to turn anyone in?” 

“You’re an odd one,” he said, “But that doesn’t mean I trust you fully.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” She said with a chuckle, “Just know, I’m not about to break my lifelong record of sticking it to the powers that be.” She winked and stood up to go pay for her food, leaving a very confused ghoul sitting there. 

The owner walked out and saw Renji sitting there with a surprising dumbfounded look on his face. 

“Everything alright?” He asked in his gentle voice. 

“Uta has a new friend...they aren’t like us though.” Renji said standing up. 

“Isn’t that his business, though?” The owner asked. 

“Well...they aren’t like him either.” Renji said walking over, “I was just talking to them...they aren’t like anything I’ve ever spoken to.” 

“What are they like?” He asked. 

“They’re a witch. And unlike all the stories I’ve been told...she’s...different. She doesn’t seem to want to be around humans or blend with them. She alluded that she’s been with a vampire before.” Renji explained. 

The owner hummed a moment as he thought, “That is odd for any being. But again this is Uta’s business. I understand your fears...but you need to trust your friend’s judgement.” He said, “But keep an eye out just in case she becomes a threat to us here at Anteiku.” 

—

For three weeks Salacia visited Uta at his shop. The two of them getting closer in this time. They barely talked of the outside world. It was just him and her. The two of them. That was all that mattered. 

He often wondered how such a seemingly sweet girl could have such a taste for the darker things in life. She sighed and told him that most of the pain she had ever been caused had been at the hands of humans...and even her own kind. How the world a vampire showed her once opened her eyes to what could be. 

She had been in love with this vampire, it was plain to Uta and when pressed all she said was, “We made better friends than lovers.” 

“Do you still talk?” He asked. 

“Jealous?” She teased before nodding, “On occasion. Vampires are notably nomadic...and mine is no different.” 

Uta frowned and cupped her cheek, “Am I just some dark notch in your bedpost?” He finally asked. 

She grasped his wrist and kissed his palm, “Uta...when I play, it’s for keeps. I don’t do notches.” She finally admitted, “If that’s too much to handle...if I’m, too much to handle, please tell me now.”

“You are too much for any one normal being.” He chuckled, “But I am not normal, even for a ghoul I’m odd, so I don’t think this or you are too much for me.” 

“Do you mean that, Uta?” She breathed. 

“I do. I think I’m falling desperately in love with you, my witch.” He said leaning in to where their lips could brush. 

“And I am falling in love with you.” She said and closed the gap. 

Neither knew what it was about the other person that made them so willing to open up like this. But they liked it.


	4. Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Salacia’s past shows up again.

Salacia and Uta had been going steady for over two months now. And Renji had come to accept her. He still didn’t fully trust her. But he also could tell she wasn’t a direct threat. But at the same time he didn’t know what she truly was like. She kept herself under lock and key and it seemed only Uta owned the ability to get into her mind and heart. 

But things change...

Salacia was at Anteiku when a strong aura filled her body. She knew that aura. Even better than she knew Uta’s. She looked around and she was alone. She walked over to the owner and with a kind smile asked him a question that stunned. 

“Where is she?” She asked. 

“Who?” He inquired. 

“Her name is Jessica Calivar, if you don’t know, white hair that’s a mess and acid green eyes...a vampire. And don’t lie, I know she’s here.” She said. 

He raised a brow at how business like she had become. 

“She’s a friend.” Salacia said, “If she’s here and not bursting out that we’re together again...it means she’s hurt and you don’t know how to help.” 

“You are different.” He chuckled, “Do you wish to see her?” 

“Of course.” She said. 

He led her back watching her carefully, not noticing that Renji saw this encounter. He messaged Uta quickly and followed. What was going on? 

Salacia was led to a room set up in the back. There was a bed and on it was a sight that broke Salacia’s heart. Her oldest friend was lying bandaged on the bed. She knelt down beside the bed and took her arm gingerly into her hand. 

“What happened to her?” She asked. 

“Yomo found her in the alley nearby, injured and brought her here. Thinking she was one of us.” He said. 

Salacia frowned, injuring a vampire was hard to do. And injuring her Jessica was harder. And unforgivable. 

“You can’t get her to wake up, can you?” She asked. 

“No.” He admitted. 

“She’s been injured badly.” She said and sat back pulling a switchblade from her bag, “She needs blood.” 

“What are you doing?” He exclaimed. 

“I’m sure you’ve been told about me. Jessica was my lover in the past, then we became only friends. But as her lover and freeing I have from time to time acted as her doner.” Salacia said sitting on the side of the bed now lifting her sleeve. 

“Doner as in?” He asked, he knew the language of other beings and he knew what that term meant. 

Salacia fearlessly slit her arm and lifted Jessica’s head with her other hand, careful not to drip blood on anything. She pressed her bleeding arm to Jessica’s lips, force feeding her the fresh blood. 

The owner and from the shadows Renji watched this transpire. Watched as the subtle change overtook the vampire on the bed before her acid green eyes sprung open and she grasped the arm at her mouth and held it there, sinking her fangs in there mindlessly. Salacia hissed softly, the piercing of her fangs was something she hadn’t felt in so long. She stroked her hair as the vampire fed before the white haired woman released her hold. Salacia grabbed a handkerchief from her bag and placed it on her arm and held it close as Jessica, woozy but lively sat up. 

“What happened?” She asked rubbing her head. 

“You were injured in an alley near here.” The owner spoke up at last, “A man who works for us brought you here. Thinking I could help. But it seems I’m not as skilled as your friend here.” 

Jessica looked and finally registered it was Salacia sitting there. With a near sob she threw her arms around the redhead’s shoulders. 

Salacia hugged her back, “You’re okay, Jess. What the hell happened?” 

“I don’t know. I wasn’t even feeding. I was just walking and I heard someone shout so on instinct I darted, the next thing I remember is a lot of pain.” She said, 

“Doves,” Renji said, stepping in, “They’ve been in this area more lately.” 

Salacia knew what that meant and felt anger rise in her. Jessica could see her eyes, the fire in them. She reached out and took her hand.

“Don’t do something stupid.” Jessica said. 

“That’s usually what I’m saying to you.” Salacia said with a hollow laugh. 

“She’s right.” Renji said, “You may be a witch but they view you as human...you’ll be outmatched.” 

Salacia was breathing heavily, “You don’t hurt my friends.” She said, “I won’t run looking for a fight. But if I see any one of them I’m going to hex them.” 

Jessica shook her head. “You don’t have to do that for me.” She said. 

“I do.” She said, “You don’t hurt the ones I care for,” 

“Does that include…” the owner began. 

“Of course it does.” She said looking at him, “Uta matters a lot to me. I couldn’t just sit by if it were him in this position either.” 

She looked up as there was a sound in the hall behind Renji. She saw Uta there and smiled softly. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised you find yourself with a ghoul.” Jessica chuckled. 

“You’ve only yourself to blame. If it wasn’t for you maybe I wouldn’t have the tastes I do now.” Salacia teased. 

“Renji texted, said something was up.” Uta explained his presence. 

“I could sense her aura here.” Salacia said and Jessica just waved. 

Uta nodded and entered the room, “I see.” 

Salacia stood up and that’s when he saw her arm. He took it into his hands and stared at the wounds there. 

“The only way to revive a vampire from how badly she was injured is fresh blood.” She explained. 

He stared still. And she realized her blood was fresh. She reached up and cupped his cheek making him look at her. She smiled sweetly. 

“When I said I would do the same for you, I didn’t just mean cursing those that crossed you.” She murmured. 

“Are you suicidal?” He joked, she smelt so good. 

“Just in love.” She said. 

“With a ghoul is suicide.” He said, he’d said this before. 

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, “Uta, remember, I’m not incapable and I know what I want. And what I want is you.” She declared not caring about their audience.


	5. A Vampire Then A Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Uta have a talk.

Salacia was resting in her bed, Uta sitting up by her side. Jessica was in the spare room. Both the vampire and ghoul didn’t understand her fully but they cared. 

There was a light knock on the door and it opened revealing the vampire Jessica standing there. Uta motioned to the sleeping witch beside him and Jessica nodded pointing at him and motioning him over. 

Uta got out of the bed and went to talk to her in the living room. 

“Look, I know you probably don’t trust me.” Uta began. 

“I don’t trust anyone, especially when it comes to Sal.” Jessica began, “She’s got the biggest heart. I don’t know why she saw what she saw in me or what that even was, but what’s done is done, and if you two are truly together and you love her like I can tell she loves you…” 

“I do.” Uta interrupted. 

“You know she said she’d go after what you call Doves for you as well.” She said, “If you were ever hurt or in danger.” 

Uta was stunned. 

“She is truly in love with you. And when she is in love with someone she will do anything she must to keep them safe and happy.” Jessica warned, “Keep her safe. When I say she will do anything I mean anything!” 

“She truly is a wonder of a witch.” Uta said. 

Jessica nodded. 

“Our love was brief.” Jessica explained, “But our connection runs deep. That’s how she describes her and I. I’ve never seen her so bold as she was with you this afternoon, declaring her love in front of witnesses like that.” 

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Uta asked 

“Because I want her to be happy. Safe.” Jessica said, “And I want you to know that she’s serious about you. Are you as serious about her?” 

“Of course.” Uta said. 

“Don’t just say what you think I want to hear. Or what she wants to hear. Don’t string her along. If you truly love her. Stay. If not. Go now.” Jessica said, “Or I will hunt you down and rip you limb from limb.” 

Uta was stunned and nodded. He loved her. But did he love her as much as she must love him? He had to figure it out. He and Jessica parted and he returned to the bedroom with the sleeping witch. One look at the redhead and he knew. He did. He couldn’t lose her.

He slid into the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms waking her a bit. 

“Mmm?” She groaned.

“Sorry. I just had to hold you.” Uta said and kissed her temple, “Go back to sleep. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She murmured and drifted off again. 

In time he would prove to her just how much.


End file.
